finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife (ou Clad) est le personnage principal de la Compilation Final Fantasy VII. Il est un personnage jouable dans le jeu Final Fantasy VII. Au début du jeu, Cloud croit être un déserteur de l'unité d'élite de la Shinra, le SOLDAT, mais va découvrir au fur et à mesure la vérité cachée sur son passé. Apparence et personnalité Cloud Strife est un jeune homme bien bâti. Il possède des cheveux blonds hérissés, dont une mèche est particulièrement épaisse dans Final Fantasy VII. Sa coiffure hérissée est d'ailleurs devenue l'un des symboles de son apparence, de même que la plupart des joueurs comparent sa coiffure à celle d'un Chocobo. Cloud possède des yeux bleus légèrement brillants, signe distinctif des personnes possédant de la Mako dans leur organisme. À cause de ce signe particulier, la plupart des gens dans le jeu vidéo prennent Cloud pour un membre du SOLDAT alors qu'en réalité, il n'en a jamais fait partie. L'arme de Cloud, l'Épée Broyeuse, est également un signe représentatif du personnage. Dans Final Fantasy VII, Cloud porte l'uniforme des premières classes du SOLDAT : un pantalon et un haut bleu-gris. Cette tenue est celle qu'il porte le plus souvent. Dans Crisis Core, il porte l'uniforme des membres d'infanterie de l'armée de la Shinra et est armé d'un fusil. right|thumb|200px|Cloud dans Advent Children Dans Advent Children, la tenue de Cloud semble plus décontractée, et sa coupe de cheveux plus réaliste. Son bras gauche est caché par une manche, sans doute parce que Cloud ne souhaite pas montrer les marques de son bras, causées par les Géostigmates. Un badge sur sa poitrine, vers la gauche, représente Fenrir. Comme le reste du groupe, il a un ruban rouge noué autour de son bras gauche, en hommage à Aerith Gainsborough, bien que ce ruban soit caché par la manche de son haut durant une longue partie du film. Dans la [http://fr.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_%28S%C3%A9rie%29 série Kingdom Hearts], Cloud ressemble énormément à Vincent Valentine. A l'origine, c'est Vincent Valentine qui devait apparaître dans le Colisée de l'Olympe dans Kingdom Hearts, et non Cloud, ce qui explique pourquoi Cloud est affublé de la main griffue, de la cape et du caractère sombre de Vincent dans le premier opus. Dans Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud reprend son apparence du film Advent Children. Durant sa jeunesse, Cloud était un garçon très timide et faible comparé à sa meilleure amie Tifa, qu'il se mit à admirer et à vouloir impressionner. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tifa aimait la compagnie d'enfants qu'il considérait comme des "idiots". Au final, cette attitude l'isola des autres enfants du village. Dans Crisis Core, Cloud est un jeune homme plutôt souriant, mais portant sur ses épaules le poids de la promesse non-tenue qu'il avait faite à Tifa, celle d'entrer dans le SOLDAT. Au cours du jeu, on l'entend regretter d'être trop faible pour entrer dans le SOLDAT malgré ses efforts. Cloud admire Séphiroth et Zack, et les encouragements de ce dernier lui remontent le moral. Malgré son apparente faiblesse, la rage de la mort de sa mère le conduit à tuer Séphiroth de ses mains. Dans Final Fantasy VII, Cloud a créé sans le savoir une fausse personnalité, à cause de l'effet de la Mako et des cellules de Jénova dans son organisme, en plus du traumastisme de l'incendie de Nibelheim et de la mort de Zack. Cloud a donc, au début du jeu, une attitude égoïste, froide et distante, et est indifférent au sort de la Planète, Cloud ne pensant qu'à faire la mission qu'on lui a confié. Cependant, au cours du jeu, Cloud retrouve peu à peu sa personnalité d'antan au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs sont restaurés, et se sent concerné par le sort de la Planète. Dans Advent Children, Cloud possède un côté plus renfermé sur lui-même, tourmenté par la culpabilité de n'avoir pu empêcher la mort d'Aerith et de Zack. De plus, il contracte ensuite les Géostigmates, et toutes ses raisons le poussent à éloigner de lui ses amis les plus proches, en cachant sa maladie. A la fin du film, il semble que Cloud ait réussi à se pardonner de la mort de ses deux amis, et il peut donc probablement aller de l'avant. Histoire Enfance Cloud est né dans le village de Nibelheim. Son père meurt lorsqu'il est jeune et il est élevé par sa mère. Il habite non loin de chez Tifa Lockhart, et tous deux deviennent amis très jeunes. Cloud développe très vite une admiration pour cette dernière, qui est beaucoup plus populaire et courageuse que lui. Les amis de Tifa ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle est amie avec un garçon renfermé et solitaire comme Cloud, et ce dernier se met à détester les amis de Tifa, ce qui l'isole encore plus. À l'âge de neuf ans, la mère de Tifa décède. Tifa pense qu'elle est partie au Mont Nibel et qu'elle a besoin d'aide, et part à sa recherche. Inquiet pour elle, Cloud l'accompagne, mais Tifa est blessée au cours de l'expédition. Lorsque le père de Tifa arrive, Cloud endosse la responsabilité de cette expédition afin que Tifa ne soit pas accusée, pensant d'ailleurs que c'est sa propre faiblesse qui a causé cet accident. À treize ans, Cloud entend parler de Séphiroth et de ses exploits. Résolu à devenir un héros comme Séphiroth afin d'impressionner Tifa, Cloud décide de rejoindre l'unité d'élite du SOLDAT. Il promet à Tifa de devenir un héros et de la sauver si elle a des ennuis. Peu de temps après, Cloud quitte Nibelheim, afin de se rendre à Midgar et de s'engager dans l'armée. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- right|200px|Cloud en tant que fantassin dans Crisis Core Malgré toute la force de sa volonté, Cloud ne réussit pas à s'engager dans le SOLDAT, car il est jugé trop faible. Il ne devient qu'un simple fantassin dans l'armée de la Shinra. Au cours d'une mission à Modeoheim, il rencontre le SOLDAT de première classe Zack Fair, et tous deux deviennent amis après avoir découvert qu'ils étaient tous les deux "des gars de la campagne". Lorsque Zack voit Génésis Rhapsodos menacer Hollander dans le réacteur Mako abandonné, Cloud se jete sur lui afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir, mais Hollander le repousse et réussit à prendre la fuite. Cloud et Tseng le poursuivent, mais sont mis au tapis par Angeal. Le 22 septembre 0002, Cloud retourne dans son village natal, Nibelheim, accompagné de Zack et Séphiroth, afin d'enquêter sur le réacteur Mako endommagé se trouvant au Mont Nibel. Ils engagent Tifa pour les guider dans le Mont Nibel. La honte de n'avoir pas réussi à entrer dans le SOLDAT pousse Cloud à garder son casque afin que Tifa ne le reconnaisse pas (bien qu'il soit quand même allé saluer sa mère). Lorsque le groupe atteint le réacteur, Séphiroth découvre les expériences sur les soldats et la Mako, ainsi que Jénova, que Séphiroth prend pour sa mère. Une semaine plus tard, après avoir découvert la vérité sur son passé, Séphiroth perd la raison, et incendie Nibelheim, causant la mort des habitants du village ainsi que de la mère de Cloud. Furieux, Cloud poursuit Séphiroth jusque dans le réacteur du Mont Nibel. Là, il trouve Tifa, blessée, et Zack, mis à terre par Séphiroth. Zack supplie Cloud de tuer Séphiroth. Cloud s'empare de l'Épée Broyeuse de Zack, et transperce Séphiroth. Il retourne ensuite auprès de Tifa, mais Séphiroth, ayant survécu, réapparaît, et Cloud charge à nouveau avec l'Épée Broyeuse. Cependant, Séphiroth le transperce dans l'épaule avec la Masamune. Cloud résiste à la douleur, et utilisant des forces insoupçonnés, fait chuter Sephiroth dans le coeur du réacteur avec la tête de Jénova. left|thumb|220px|Cloud recevant l'Épée Broyeuse de Zack Le Professeur Hojo arrive peu après, constatant les dégâts. Il emmène Cloud et Zack avec lui dans le Manoir Shinra, et les placent dans des conteneurs emplis de Mako, faisant des expériences sur leur corps afin de tenter de créer des clones de Séphiroth. Ils restent prisonniers pendant quatre ans, avant que Zack ne réussisse à s'enfuir, emmenant un Cloud dans un état léthargique, celui-ci n'ayant pas supporté pas la surdose de Mako dans son organisme. Zack habille Cloud avec des vêtements de SOLDAT et fuit la Shinra ainsi que les clones de Génésis. right|220px|thumb|Cloud sur le train en route pour Midgar Durant leur fuite, Zack parle à Cloud de son envie de devenir mercenaire, et de sa tentative de rejoindre Midgar afin de retrouver Aerith Gainsborough. Cependant, en arrivant près de la ville, l'armée de la Shinra les retrouvent. Zack met Cloud à l'abri, et part affronter l'armée seul. Lorsque Cloud émerge enfin de son état léthargique, il se rend près de Zack, qui a été abattu par les forces de la Shinra et laissé pour mort. Avant de mourir, Zack légue l'Épée Broyeuse à Cloud, et déclare que Cloud est "son héritage vivant". Cloud se rend à Midgar, et se retrouve sur un train, l'Épée Broyeuse en main, habillé comme un membre du SOLDAT, première classe. Les expériences sur son corps ainsi que le traumatisme de la mort de Zack altèrent ses souvenirs : Cloud s'imagine être un SOLDAT de première classe, et a totalement effacé Zack de sa mémoire à cause de la douleur d'avoir perdu son ami. Final Fantasy VII left|250px|thumb|Cloud dans Midgar À Midgar, Tifa retrouve Cloud. Faisant à présent partie du groupe AVALANCHE, Tifa propose l'aide de Cloud à leur chef, Barret Wallace. Cloud aide AVALANCHE pendant l'attentat visant à faire exploser le réacteur Mako du Secteur 1 de Midgar et leur mission est un succès. Cependant, lors de la seconde attaque sur le réacteur Mako du secteur 5, Cloud se retrouve séparé des autres, chutant dans les taudis se trouvant sous la plaque de Midgar. Cloud fait la connaissance d'Aerith et accepte de la protéger des Turks, une unité de la Shinra, cherchant à enlever Aerith à cause de ses dons. Cloud et Aerith se rendent dans le secteur 6 et apprennent que Tifa essayait d'obtenir des informations de Don Corneo en travaillant à son service. Après avoir travesti Cloud, Aerith et lui tentent de sauver Tifa, et apprennent de Don Corneo que la Shinra a découvert le QG d'AVALANCHE et compte faire exploser la plaque du secteur 7 afin de détruire la base, tout en accusant le groupe de cet attentat. Jessie, Biggs et Wedge perdent la vie en tentant d'empêcher l'attentat de la Shinra. Aerith se fait également capturer par la Shinra, qui a également Marlène, la fille adoptive de Barret, en otage. Cloud lance une attaque contre le bâtiment de la Shinra afin de secourir Aerith. Il y parvient, et sauve également Rouge XIII. Cependant, Cloud et son groupe se retrouvent pris au piège. Durant la nuit, Cloud se réveille et trouve la porte de sa cellule ouverte, ainsi les gardes et les employés tous tués de façon sanglante. Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aerith et Rouge XIII se rendent au dernier étage de la tour et trouvent le Président Shinra empalé sur l'épée de Séphiroth. Ils apprennent que Séphiroth, un homme considéré comme mort, est venu récupérer la tête d'une créature nommée Jénova. Cloud est choqué d'apprendre que Séphiroth est toujours en vie : il se souvient du SOLDAT de première classe qu'il admirait. Cloud affronte le nouveau président de la compagnie, Rufus Shinra, et tous s'enfuient de la ville. Le groupe arrive à Kalm, un village près de Midgar, et Cloud raconte son histoire tel qu'il s'en souvient : les souvenirs du voyage à Nibelheim, sauf que Cloud, les souvenirs complètement altérés, raconte l'histoire de Zack en croyant qu'il s'agit de la sienne. En entendant Cloud raconter l'histoire, Tifa sait que Cloud ne dit pas la vérité, car elle était présente lors de l'incendie de Nibelheim et n'avait vu Cloud nulle part. Néanmoins, elle décide de garder le silence. Cloud décide de rechercher Séphiroth afin de lui faire payer l'incendie de Nibelheim. Embarquant à bord d'un bateau à Junon, Cloud et son groupe se rendient à Costa Del Sol, rencontrant Youfie Kisaragi en chemin. En arrivant à Nibelheim, Cloud trouve le village intact, et les habitants du village ne reconnaissent ni Cloud, ni Tifa. Dans le Manoir Shinra, Cloud rencontre Vincent Valentine, et plus tard, Cid Highwind. Ils sont rattrapés par la Shinra, mais s'enfuient à bord d'un avion de Cid. Voyageant jusqu'au temple des Anciens, le groupe trouve Tseng fort mal en point : Séphiroth l'a blessé. C'est dans le temple que le groupe fait face à Séphiroth, qui dévoile son plan : il prévoit d'invoquer un énorme Météore pour détruire la Planète et l'inciter à rassembler son énergie spirituelle au point d'impact, pour ensuite entrer dans la fissure créée, et fusionner avec l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie afin de devenir un dieu. Pour l'en empêcher, AVALANCHE tente d'obtenir la Matéria Noire, nécessaire pour activer le Météore. Ils découvrent que le temple lui-même est la Matéria noire. Cait Sith se sacrifie pour rétrécir le temple afin que le groupe obtienne la Matéria noire, mais Séphiroth, grâce aux cellules de Jénova dans le corps de Cloud, force celui-ci à la lui donner. Tombant dans l'inconscience, Cloud se réveille après avoir rêvé d'Aerith, qui disait qu'elle seule peut arrêter Séphiroth. Barret et Tifa indiquent à Cloud qu'elle est partie. Cloud souhaite la retrouver. thumb|right|220px|Artwork de Yoshitaka Amano Inquiet pour Aerith, Cloud la retrouve dans l'ancienne capitale des Cétras alors qu'elle est en train de prier. Cloud tente soudain d'attaquer Aerith, son esprit étant manipulé par Séphiroth, mais il résiste. Séphiroth tue alors Aerith de ses propres mains. Cloud laisse le corps d'Aerith dans le lac, et décide, avec le groupe, d'arrêter Séphiroth à tout prix. Arrivé au Cratère Nord, Cloud a à nouveau la Matéria noire, mais n'ayant pas confiance en lui-même, il la confie à un membre du groupe. Séphiroth apparait, et crée plusieurs illusions, montrant les événements de Nibelheim, sauf que Cloud n'y est pas présent : un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs a pris sa place. Cela sème le doute dans l'esprit de Cloud. Tifa décide enfin d'avouer à Cloud qu'il n'est jamais revenu à Nibelheim : elle ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu durant l'incendie. Séphiroth profite du trouble du jeune homme pour lui déclarer qu'il a été créé par Hojo. La Shinra arrive ensuite et Hojo révèle son plan concernant la Réunion. Cloud se met réellement à croire qu'il a été fabriqué de toutes pièces des mains du scientifique, et donne la Matéria noire à Séphiroth. Celui-ci invoque le Météore, et la Planète, sentant le danger, provoque le réveil des Armes. Le tremblement de terre qui suit fait tomber Cloud dans la Rivière de la Vie. Tandis que le Météore commence à s'approcher peu à peu de la Planète, AVALANCHE retrouve Cloud à Mideel, un village sur une petite île. Seulement, celui-ci est tombé dans un état catatonique, incapable de prononcer une parole sensée, à cause d'un empoisonnement au Mako. Soudain, une Arme arrive et détruit l'île. Cloud et Tifa tombent dans une fissure, et sombrent dans la Rivière de la Vie. Dans le subconscient de Cloud, Tifa l'aide à recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire brisée. Tifa lui rappelle leurs souvenirs d'enfance, de vrais souvenirs, prouvant que Cloud a vraiment existé et n'a pas été créé de toutes pièces. Mais elle dit aussi qu'elle n'a pas vu Cloud lors de l'incendie de Nibelheim, alors que Cloud, lui, se remémore l'incendie. Au final, Cloud parvient à se souvenir du SOLDAT aux cheveux noirs : il s'agit de son meilleur ami Zack, mort pour lui sauver la vie. Pendant l'incendie, Cloud était présent, mais n'ayant pas réussi à devenir SOLDAT, il n'avait pu tenir sa promesse et avait gardé son casque par honte afin que Tifa ne puisse le reconnaître. Quant à Zack, il était le véritable SOLDAT de première classe, Cloud ayant malgré lui usurpé son identité. Cloud retrouve finalement ses esprits, s'excusant auprès du groupe, et révèle la vérité sur son passé. Le groupe découvre ensuite qu'Aerith avait une Matéria blanche permettant de lancer Sacre, le sort pouvant contrer le Météore, et qu'elle avait prié afin de l'activer. Le groupe se rend finalement au cratère nord et traverse le manteau de la Planète jusqu'à son cœur, où ils affrontent Séphiroth dans un combat final. L'ayant vaincu, Cloud sent néanmoins que Séphiroth n'est pas mort, et le suivit mentalement dans la Rivière de la Vie afin de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Le groupe s'enfuit, pendant que Sacre détruit le Météore. Romans Dans le roman ''On a Way to a Smile: Case of Tifa, on en apprend un peu plus sur la vie de Cloud entre Final Fantasy VII et Advent Children. Après la chute du Météore, Cloud et Tifa s'installent ensemble dans la nouvelle ville des taudis de Midgar, Edge. Cloud abandonne son travail de mercenaire et fonde le Service de livraison Strife. Un jour, alors que Cloud visite l'église d'Aerith, un garçon nommé Denzel, qui avait perdu ses parents lors de la chute de la plaque du secteur 7, trouve le téléphone de Cloud sur sa moto. Denzel essaye d'appeler chez ses parents au secteur 7, mais reçoit évidemment un message d'erreur. Ensuite, en voyant que Tifa avait tenté de joindre Cloud, Denzel appele Tifa et se met à pleurer, puis s'évanouit à cause des Géostigmates. Cloud le ramène chez eux, et depuis ce jour, Denzel vit avec Cloud, Tifa et Marlène. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|right|250px|Marlène et Cloud Avant le début du film, Cloud quitte ses amis afin de chercher un remède aux Géostigmates de Denzel. Cependant, il tombe malade à son tour, et refuse de retourner voir Tifa, Denzel et Marlène. Il s'installe dans l'église des taudis. Au début du film, deux ans après les évènements de ''Final Fantasy VII, Cloud reçoit un appel de Tifa, qui l'informe que Reno a un travail à lui confier. Il se fait brusquement attaquer par trois jeunes hommes recherchant leur "mère". En arrivant au point de rendez-vous donné par Reno, Cloud a la surprise de voir que Rufus est toujours en vie, mais souffre des Géostigmates. Rufus propose à Cloud de les aider à affronter le trio, mais Cloud refuse l'offre lorsque Reno aborde le sujet de reconstruire la Shinra. Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz enlèvent des enfants atteint des Géostigmates afin que ceux-ci les mènent à la tête de leur "mère", Jénova. Toujours incertain de savoir s'il souhaite se battre, se trouvant incapable d'aider quelqu'un, Cloud va finalement à la Cité Perdue sous les encouragements de Tifa et des Turks. Sur le chemin, il a une vision d'Aerith, et avoue qu'il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, obtenir le pardon pour sa mort et celle de Zack. En voyant les enfants sous le contrôle de la bande de Kadaj, Cloud affronte à nouveau le trio, mais est dominé. Vincent Valentine arrive et sauva Cloud. Vincent apprit à Cloud la véritable nature des Géostigmates : une maladie causée par les cellules de Jénova. thumb|left|220px|Cloud combattant Yazoo Marlène, qui avait été kidnappée par Loz, se précipite vers Cloud, mais elle s'éloigne ensuite de lui lorsque Cloud demande à Vincent de l'emmener pendant qu'il irait parler à Rufus. Elle l'accuse alors de fuir. Cloud se remémore une discussion avec Tifa, qui lui disait de ne pas abandonner. Finalement, Cloud accepte de ramener Marlène avec lui et d'affronter Kadaj. Cloud emmene Marlène au bar de Tifa. Il secoure Denzel et Tifa, et dit à celle-ci que son fardeau s'est finalement allégé. Cloud affronte et bat Bahamut (qui avait été invoqué par Kadaj) avec l'aide de ses amis. Cloud est ensuite pourchassé par Yazoo et Loz à moto mais il réussit à les semer, grâce à l'explosion de la route par Reno et Rude. Cloud arrive devant l'église des taudis, où l'eau, qui posséde le pouvoir de la Rivière de la Vie, le guérit des Géostigmates. thumb|right|250px|Zack et Cloud Cloud affronte Kadaj, mais ce dernier réussit à absorber les cellules de Jénova (grâce à la tête qu'il avait récupéré), et Séphiroth peut renaître. Tous deux s'affrontent en duel en plein milieu de Midgar. Dans Advent Children, Séphiroth plante sa Masamune dans l'épaule de Cloud et demande à Cloud d'avouer qu'elle est la chose la plus précieuse pour lui afin de la lui arracher. Cloud réplique que chaque chose est précieuse à ses yeux, et il réussit à vaincre Séphiroth avec "Omnislash Version 5". Dans Advent Children Complete, le combat est beaucoup plus violent. Séphiroth empale Cloud sur sa Masamune, de la même façon que dans sa jeunesse lors de l'incident de Nibelheim. L'envoyant valser dans les airs, Séphiroth frappe plusieurs fois Cloud avec son épée, causant de nombreuses entailles. Cloud atterrit brutalement au sol, ensanglanté, et alors que Séphiroth s'apprête donner le coup de grâce, Zack apparait à Cloud dans une vision, et lui dit de ne jamais abandonner. Cloud trouve ainsi la force de détruire Séphiroth une bonne fois pour toutes. Kadaj réapparait, et meurt dans les bras de Cloud. Il va dans la Rivière de la Vie grâce à Aerith. A cet instant, Yazoo et Loz apparaissent et veulent emmener Cloud avec eux dans la mort. Une explosion s'en suit, les tuant apparemment. Dans une situation critique, Cloud est rejeté de la Rivière de la Vie par Aerith et Zack, tous deux déclarant que ce n'est pas le moment pour Cloud de les rejoindre. Cloud réapparait à l'église des taudis, et la pluie qui tombe guérit tous les malades atteint des Géostigmates. A l'église, Cloud a une vision de Zack et d'Aerith. Cette dernière lui dit que tout va bien à présent. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Durant les évènement du jeu ''Dirge of Cerberus (prenant place un an après ceux d'Advent Children), Cloud aide Vincent à mener l'assaut des ruines de Midgar pour mettre un terme à la campagne de destruction de Deepground. Ils sont accompagnés des forces de l'ORM (Organisation de Régénération du Monde). Capacités Limites Voici les limites que Cloud peut apprendre dans Final Fantasy VII et comment les obtenir : Limites niveau 1 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 1, Cloud doit perdre un total de 46,5% de ses HP max. *'Bravoure : '''attaque physique descendante sur un adversaire, apprise dès le début. *'Contre taillade (1ère version) : Attaque physique sur un adversaire pouvant provoquer l'altération d'état "paralysie" (sauf si immunisé), apprise après avoir pu enclencher 8 fois la limite '''Bravoure. Limites niveau 2 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 2, Cloud doit perdre un total de 107,6% de ses HP max. *'Contre taillade (2ème version) : '''Envoit une onde tranchante qui attaque un adversaire, puis se divise pour attaquer les autres, apprise après avoir éliminé 120 adversaires uniquement avec Cloud. *'Climhazard : Attaque physique ascendante sur un adversaire, apprise après avoir pu enclencher 7 fois la limite '''Contre taillade (2ème version). Limites niveau 3 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 3, Cloud doit perdre un total de 144,4% de ses HP max. *'Météorain :' Envoit des météores réparties aléatoirement sur tout le terrain adverse, causant 6 attaques consécutives. Apprise après avoir éliminé 320 adversaires uniquement avec Cloud. *'Finition : '''Attaque physique sur tous les adversaires causant l'altération d'état "mort" (sauf si immunisé), apprise après avoir pu enclencher 6 fois la limite '''Météorain'. Limite niveau 4 Pour utilise la limite de niveau 4, Cloud doit perdre un total de 168,0% de ses HP max. *'Omnislash : '''15 attaques portés successivement de manière aléatoire sur tout le terrain adverse, pour l'obtenir il faut l'échanger au Battle Square du Gold Saucer contre 51200 BP après l'obtention du Tyni Bronco ou contre 32000 BP après l'obtention du Hauvent, puis le donner à Cloud une fois toutes ses autres limites apprises. Création et développement thumb|right|250px|Conception de Cloud Cloud est l'un des trois premiers personnages créé pour le jeu ''Final Fantasy VII par Tetsuya Nomura. Originairement conçu par Hironobu Sakaguchi comme l'un des trois personnages jouables du jeu (les deux autres étant Aerith et Barret), Nomura fut chargé de son apparence et sa personnalité, tandis que Yoshinori Kitase et Kazushige Nojima se chargaient de développer le passé de Cloud et sa relation avec Séphiroth. Au tout début, Cloud devait être beaucoup plus soumis au contrôle de Séphiroth. Après la chute de Séphiroth dans les tréfonds du réacteur, sa volonté de vivre se manifesterait en Cloud, car il aurait eu besoin d'un corps pour obtenir la Matéria noire. Les souvenirs de Cloud auraient même été une illusion créée par Séphiroth lui-même. Cloud aurait ensuite appris que Séphiroth voulait prendre le contrôle de son corps, et la volonté de Séphiroth sur son esprit ainsi que les traumatismes de Cloud aurait créé la fausse personnalité de Cloud. Cette version fut reprise et modifiée par la suite, pour devenir celle que l'on connait : la fausse personnalité de Cloud créée à cause de Jénova et de l'histoire de Zack Fair. Selon Tetsuya Nomura, la première version du personnage possédait des cheveux noirs gominés et peignés en arrière, sans pointes, pour contraster avec ceux de Sephiroth longs, argentés et flottants. Pour accentuer le rôle de leader de Cloud, Nomura l'a finalement gratifié d'une extravagante coiffure blonde, en piques, caractéristique des mangas. L'aspect originel de Cloud fut ensuite utilisé pour Angeal Hewley. Thème Bien que cette musique ne soit pas son thème à proprement parler, le thème de Cloud est largement considéré par les fans comme étant le thème principal de Final Fantasy VII. Son véritable thème n'apparait que dans Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (et Advent Children Complete) et se nomme "Cloud smiles". Cette musique n'est jouée qu'à la fin du film, lorsque Cloud se réveille dans l'église des taudis. Autres apparitions ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' et Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud est un personnage jouable dans les jeux Dissidia Final Fantasy et Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Il est disponible dès le début du jeu. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cloud est un personnage jouable dans le jeu ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Il est disponible dès le début du jeu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions rightCloud est un personnage secret ; il se retrouve sans le vouloir en Ivalice à cause d'une machine spatio-temporelle que Mustadio Bunansa et son père Besrudio ont trouvée dans les souterrains de la ville de Goug. Cloud a une classe unique : SOLDAT, et des techniques spéciales correspondant à ses Limites de ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Cependant, pour les utiliser, il doit être équipé d'une épée spéciale, la Lame Matéria. Étrangement, bien que son signe astrologique soit Lion d'après ''Final Fantasy VII, il est un Verseau dans ce jeu. Par ailleurs, il est le seul personnage masculin en dehors du job Chevalier Oignon à pouvoir s'équiper du Ruban, qui est par ailleurs un accessoire exclusivement féminin. Final Fantasy Record Keeper [[Fichier:Cloud2 FFRK.png|thumb|Cloud dans Final Fantasy Record Keeper]] Cloud est un personnage jouable dans Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ''Il est déblocable après avoir fini le deuxième tableau du jeu (et aussi du monde de ''Final Fantasy VII), le Réacteur Mako n°5 en classique. Dans la version japonaise, il a sa tenue d'Advent Children. [[w:c:kingdomhearts:fr:Kingdom Hearts (Série)|Série Kingdom Hearts]] 250px|right Cloud apparait dans la série Kingdom Hearts. Dans le premier opus, Cloud est engagé comme mercenaire par Hadès pour éliminer Hercule, mais fut vaincu par Sora. Dans Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud réapparait à la Forteresse Oubliée. Il expliqua à Sora, Donald et Dingo qu'il était à la recherche de Séphiroth, un être né des ténèbres de son cœur, et leur donna son signalement. Il fut présent lors de la bataille contre les milles Sans-cœurs, au côté de Léon. Quelques temps plus tard, Séphiroth apparut devant lui, ce qui troubla quelque peu Cloud. Il livra plus tard une bataille légendaire contre son pire ennemi. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Cloud est l'un des personnages jouables de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, annoncé par le biais du Nintendo Direct du 12 novembre 2015. Il est disponible après avoir déboursé 5,99€ pour chaque support, et 6.99€ pour les 2 supports. Détails supplémentaires *D'après l'Ultimania de Final Fantasy VII et le guide de jeu de Dirge of Cerberus, Cloud mesure 1m73. *Selon Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega, Cloud est né un 11 août, alors que selon le manuel du jeu Final Fantasy VII européen, il serait né un 19 août. *Son groupe sanguin est AB. *Tout comme Aerith et Séphiroth, un costume de Cloud est téléchargeable pour le jeu LitteBigPlanet2. *Cloud utilise une moto appelée Fenrir pour se déplacer dans Advent Children. en:Cloud Strife de:Cloud Strife es:Cloud Strife fi:Cloud Strife it:Cloud Strife ja:クラウド・ストライフ ru:Клауд Страйф Catégorie:Personnages Final Fantasy VII Catégorie:Personnages Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Catégorie:Personnages Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Catégorie:Personnages Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children